


alphabet

by gannonic, orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (by vocaloid), Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Insanity, asshole!jason, basically hes raised by gaea instead of wolves, borderline unhealthy relationship, but they rly love each other its good, evil!jason, i guess its like kinda self harm a couple times, jason and thalias strong sibling bond, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Jason is found by Gaea before the wolves, he has no idea how to deal with emotions or simple social interactions. </p><p>Oh well, at least he can kill people to get his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jason and the dirt

Jason looked around at the trees anxiously, hugging his knees to his chest a little tighter. His mama brought him here earlier and told him to wait while she got T. That was a long long time ago and it was getting dark and scary and Jason was cold. 

There was a rustling in the trees, and Jason’s heart rate quickened. “M-Mama?” He whimpered. “T?” 

The noise stopped and Jason crawled a little closer. Suddenly, a squirrel ran out. It startled him so much he fell backwards, cutting his cheek on a rock. Tears sprung to his eyes and he started sobbing. He screamed, hoping someone would hear him.

He wanted his mama and T, but anyone would do at this point. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired. Every sound was getting scarier and scarier as time passed. At this point, Jason wasn’t even sure if his mama was coming back, which couldn’t be true because his mama loved him. Plus, T wouldn’t let his mama do that, right? They had to come back, and if Jason thought otherwise, he’d lose his will to keep screaming.

 

It turned out he didn’t lose his will to keep screaming, just his voice. The screams stopped but he kept sobbing. Mama and T… they would come back for him. Right? He just wanted T to hug him like she did when Mama drank too much juice and got angry and Jason cried.

“No child,” a voice said from the ground. “They left you here. Unwanted.”

Jason didn’t wonder why the voice came from seemingly nowhere. That was normal, right? Like when he and T went to the food store and there were music and people talking about aisles. He slowly lifted his head up. “N-No… Mama and T no leave me…” 

“They did. You know they did. They don’t want you. They hate you.”

Jason cried harder. No, they didn’t…

“Then where are they? Why would they leave you? Come with me, child. I will protect you. I will love you.”

Maybe the voice was right, maybe they didn’t want him. No, his mama didn’t want him, T did. Jason knew T wouldn’t be happy if he stayed out here, because of his mama. “Who you?” 

“I’m Gaia, mother of Earth. Come with me and I’ll raise you better than Beryl could.”

T always wanted the best for him, and this was the best. He wouldn’t be hungry or thirsty anymore if he went to the voice right? If the voice would be his new mama, then she would feed him, and keep him warm right? That’s what mamas did.

“I’m outside the trees. Just walk a few steps forward and you’ll see me”

Jason did just that, he got up and walked a few steps forward. It was dark, so he tripped a few times, but he was determined to meet this nice lady named Gaia. Why his mama left him in the middle of some trees, he would never understand. Jason kept walking until he cleared the trees, where it was much nicer. The moon was full, and the stars were twinkling, like in that song T taught him. He couldn’t remember how it went, but it had something to do with a twinkling star. 

Right in front of him was a lady, and Jason grinned. The lady hadn’t been lying, she really was there! She looked a little scary, she seemed to be made of churning dirt and plants, always re-shaping. Her eyes were shut tight, but she smiled when Jason saw her.

“Hello, my child. I’m sorry I can’t be fully awake to see you, but I know you’re a brave fighter.” 

Jason nodded, this lady was very nice. She complimented him, which Jason liked. “Thank you lady,” Jason wasn’t sure what to call Gaia, for some reason saying her actual name seemed dangerous.

“You can call me your mama, Jason. I promise I won’t hurt you, unlike Beryl.”

His new mama kept saying Beryl, the name sounded familiar… Oh right! It was what T called their mama, and if T and his new mama called her that, it must be her name. Mama = Beryl, Gaia = mama. Simple enough. “Thank for helps. I scared, very dark,” Jason said, walking over to his new mama. She seemed nice, and she wasn’t always drinking that juice that made her act funny. T hated that juice, which meant Jason had to hate it too. Jason looked up to T, she was so brave and nice. Jason hoped to be like that when he got older.

“Follow me, son, we’ll go home, and you’ll be fed, bathed, and clothed. If you behave well, you’ll be able to sleep. If you don’t behave well, you’ll be on guard duty for a week.”

His new mama walked off, and Jason scrambled to follow her. She seemed strict, but Jason figured harsh rules were better than no rules. Beryl even let him try to eat a stapler last week, and she didn’t even care! His new mama wouldn’t ever do that, Jason knew. 

Jason stumbled a little and tripped, crying out as agonising pain spread from his knee. It was slightly scraped. Fresh tears came to his eyes, though he tried to hold them in. Ma-Beryl didn’t like it when he cried, so he guessed his new mama didn’t either. 

Gaia stopped and immediately turned to help him up. Jason barely thought as he hugging his new mama’s legs like he did to Thalia. Gaia stilled for a moment, before leaning down and picking Jason up. He looked at her, tears streaming silently down his face.

“Come, young one. It is barely a scratch. It will heal in no time.”

Jason wrapped his arms around his mama’s neck as they walked away. 

~•~

Fourteen years later, Jason was trudging down a hill. Stupid demigods trying to protect the stupid gods. Jason thought bitterly. He was trying to enjoy a nice breakfast but then some demigods had to try to stop his brother, Porphyrion, from waking up. Yes, Jason knew he was a demigod, which was a shame, but Gaia had been a better parent than his godly parent, or hell, even his mortal parent. It was Jason’s job to help his mother rise up and destroy the gods, who were pieces of shit. The gods didn’t care for their kids, they treated them as pawns rather than their actual kids, which pissed Jason off beyond belief. 

Jason stumbled down the hill, making his way to where his brother was supposed to be waking up. It was also where they were keeping Juno prisoner, it was her fault for trying to stop Gaia. The gods were so selfish, not even seeing the errors in their ways.

He huffed as he entered the cave type entrance. There were already monster on guard, but Jason really didn’t trust those idiots to get anything done. Sure enough, when he got there, they were sitting in groups and talking, not even bothered by the imminent attack of the demigods. 

“Get to work!” Jason snapped at them, irritated. Generally, he wasn’t short tempered, at least nowhere near as much as Gaia was. But that just meant that when he did get angry, it was much worse. Sure enough, as soon as the monsters were aware of his presence and mood, they immediately stood up hastily and saluted him. Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the power that came with being Gaia’s son. Jason started walking around, making sure every monster was standing in their spot, that Juno was well-guarded. 

Jason let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw everything was how it should be. He stopped settling for anything but the best when it came to his mom, especially when it came to her and his brothers rising up. Jason was about to sit down when he heard the sound of a monster yell. The demigods had finally made it, this was going to be fun.

Jason walked outside to greet the demigods, he had been told there were three with more probably coming to help. For once, his sources were right. There were three demigods, one was a short boy who kinda looked like a familiar Hispanic elf, the second was a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and color-changing eyes. The third demigod looked suspiciously familiar, she had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and was dressed like someone who tried to rob people at knifepoint. Jason took a liking to the third one. 

“Welcome demigods,” Jason said, sarcastically. The three of them looked shocked to see another human, the third girl look a little confused.

“Why are you here?” The boy asked and Jason smirked.

“I’d be wrong not to help my brother wake. Although I’m mainly here to keep you from freeing Juno, she’s a major pain in the ass though,” Jason said, and the third girl gasped.

“It can’t be,” The third girl muttered, “Jason?” She asked and Jason pulled out his sword.

“Who are you and why do you know my name?” Jason asked, pointing his sword at the girl, who teared up. 

 

“I thought you were dead. Beryl left you out in who knows where-”

“No fucking way. T?” Jason asked, not believing it was actually his older sister. The other two looked shocked, but Jason ignored them. “Why on earth are you helping the gods? They’ve done nothing for demigods, except ruin their lives-” The boy suddenly looked really angry, he stormed up to Jason, his hand on fire. Oh! It’s that kid! The one who Jason had made kill his mom. Now that was a lot of fun.

“YOU!” The boy yelled. “You’re the one who had me kill my mom! You’re a real piece of shit you know that!” The boy exclaimed. Jason was sure his name started with an L. Lester? No. Luke? No, that was that other kid who tried to destroy the gods. Liam! That was it, Jason was pretty sure.

“Look Liam-”

“It’s Leo,” The boy said through gritted teeth. Jason rolled his eyes.

“Look, whatever your name is. I only did what my mom asked, though I have to admit, it was pretty fun. You seemed so devastated, I almost laughed. Glad to see you’re back to using your powers though,” Jason said teasingly, and the Leo kid put out the flames in his hand. T looked so disappointed, and Jason knew he shouldn’t have, but he felt bad. However, T wasn’t in charge of him, so it does matter what she thinks.

“Who the fuck is your mom?” The second girl asked and Jason grinned.

“Earth herself,” Jason said and T frowned. The other two gaped instead. 

“I didn’t raise you to do this-”

Jason walked over to T, “I don’t remember much, but I do remember you and Beryl leaving me in the middle of nowhere to die. Gaia was the one who raised me, so no, you didn’t raise me to do this. Have none of you realized the error in the gods why? They treat you like pawns. That’s why you three are here in the first place right? Because the gods wouldn’t come rescue one of their own. How many times have the gods helped you? Treated you like their kids, and not mistakes,” T inhaled sharply, Jason knew he had struck a nerve. Bingo! 

“Talking to you especially T, aren’t you a mistake? Didn’t the Big Three promise not to have kids, you’re just the mistake. The accident. Yet here you are, trying to defend that lousy father of yours,” Jason finished, almost having his sword at T’s throat. “You know T, I could kill you right now. Just slit your throat and have it over with. But first, I’d like to know your real name.” Jason’s sword was now level with the middle of T’s throat.

“It’s Thalia. Jason please, don’t do this,” The second girl said, and Jason smiled. A charmspeaker huh? Charmspeakers have a certain power in their voice that most people don’t, it makes them easy to recognize. Gaia had taught him how to deal with them as soon as she knew this girl would be a problem. The girl looked shocked when Jason didn’t even flinch.

“A charmspeaker huh? Truly bringing out the best huh? A boy who can light himself on fire, a girl who can talk pretty, and a girl with serious daddy issues. You three are going to be too fun kill,” Jason said and Leo frowned. “By the way charmspeaker, what’s your name? I know the other two, but haven’t met you yet,” Jason said and the girl frowned.

“Tell me how you know Thalia and I will,” The girl said and Jason sighed.

“So picky. Well, Thalia happens to be my older sister. Now I get to know your name,” Jason said, and glancing over at Leo. His muscles were tensed, and he kept glancing towards the opening of the cave. He was getting ready to run. “I wouldn’t run Fire Boy. The winds would be against your favor, and it’s hard to run against the current.” Leo looked a little surprised.

“My name’s Piper,” The charmspeaker muttered unhappily. Jason chuckled.

“Very well. I’m surprised they sent an Aphrodite kid, they’re not usually good fighters. I should know since I’ve fought a few,” Jason added, trying to make them angry. It was always more fun when they were angry. Thalia hadn’t moved an inch, which was smart because Jason’s sword was still at her throat. Leo and Piper were just watching, anxious for his next move. Jason would’ve killed her already, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This is T, the girl who was so nice to you, Jason thought. 

“Aren’t you gonna kill her?” Leo asked, actually confused. Jason shrugged and dropped his sword.

“No, I just like scaring people. Plus, it’s always more fun when they put up a fight,” Jason said, trying to hid his disappointment and fear. Gaia was going to kill him for this later, no doubt. Jason would just have to stop them before they freed Juno and/or stopped his brother from awakening. 

“Okay, what-” Jason decided punching Leo was a good idea. So he did. Leo stumbled back, clutching his nose. “Ow!”

Almost immediately, Piper was swinging her dagger at him hazardously. He grabbed her wrist and did a basic disarming maneuver, causing the girl to drop her knife almost immediately. Jason shoved her away easily, yawning. “They couldn’t send people with more experience?”

He spoke too soon. A silver arrow flew out and shot his in his shoulder. He winced and fell back slightly, reaching up to break off the end. “Sorry!” His sister’s voice said next to his ear, then he felt a sharp pain and everything turned black. 

 

He woke up to the sound of metal clanging together. What..? He opened his eyes to see his sister fighting his brother. Oh. At least he arisen, that was good… wait. Did Jason seriously miss all of the action? What the fuck? He quickly got up and grabbed his sword, going over to the fight quietly, gliding so his footsteps didn’t make noise. 

Monster dust littered the floor. Thalia was fighting Enceladus, and looked like she was doing a pretty good job. Jason was about to help his brother before his eyes drifted over and, oh no, Pretty girl and Fire boy were almost close to destroying the locks on Juno’s cage. In a split second decision, Jason struck a lightning bolt right in front of Thalia's feet.

It startled her enough she stumbled backwards, giving Enceladus an opening. He was about to take it, before a blinding light resonated throughout the cave. Jason looked away just in time, spots already dotting his vision. He felt someone grab him by his shirt, and he opened his eyes only when the light was gone. 

It was his Giant Brother, holding him by the collar like he didn’t weigh 209 lbs. “Um, excuse me, what?” Jason asked loudly. “They’re going to get away with the goddess!”

“Mother would be even more furious if she lost us in the process. We’ll re-meet them later.” 

Jason crossed his arms and grumbled angrily to himself. Oh, mother would not be happy with him. His brother put him down and Jason turned to glare at him. 

“Do you want me to get my ass whooped? I’m not going back to mother without completing at least half the mission,”

“They’re long gone by now, but by all means go ahead.” The giant walked ahead of him. 

Jason cursed and followed him angrily. “Easy for you to say,” He mumbled. “You’ve been power-napping a few millenia,” 

Either his brother didn't hear him, or he was being ignored. Jason didn't know which he hated more. 

 

Eventually they got back to Gaia, and Jason's feet hurt a lot. At least he had the perk of flying, so his weren't nearly as bad as Enceladus's. 

They entered the throne room and Jason strode up to the throne, bowing slightly. “Mother.” He greeted, looking at the dirt clad woman. “You’re looking as lovely as ever. Is that new soil?” 

“Jason, I know you only use flattery to hide something you’ve done. What was it?” Her tone was brisk and impatient. Well that was swell, she was already in a bad mood. 

“Ah, well…” Jason looked down. “The mission wasn't a complete success.”

Tension filled the air and dirt started falling down the walls. “What happened?” her tone was harsher now.

Jason took a deep breath. “U-Uh, the demigods escaped… with Juno…” He shut his eyes tightly.

He flinched as the yell of rage from his mother echoed the room. The monsters in the room quickly fled, leaving Jason and her alone. 

“M-Mother, I-”

“Don’t. Speak.” She seethed. “Juno was essential to our plan. I gave you a simple task!”

“I-I know, but-”

“What, exactly, was so important you failed?!”

Jason bit his tongue. He could lie, just say that he wasn't prepared efficiently. But he didn’t like lying to his mother. “...T was there.”

Hs felt her demeanor change. She sighed, more resigned than anything. “I thought I trained you better.”

“I-I'm sorry.” The words hurt for him to hear. 

She opened her dirt arms silently and Jason immediately went into them, hugging her. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes. “I understand it is hard to prepare for unexpected situations. Which is why you won’t be punished as normal.”

He nearly pulled back in joy. “Really?” 

“But,” Gaia continued. “There’s still a favour I need from you.”

“Yes, Mother? I’ll do whatever you need me to.” 

“You will go to the roman camp and act as a normal, rule abiding demigod for approximately six months.”

“What?!” Jason's eyes widened. “No. I changed my mind. You can lock me in my room again. I won't eat for a week.”

“This is my final decision, Jason. You’ll leave at the end of the week.” 

“B-But… I can’t just pretend to be one of them! They'll figure me out. Then they'll like, stone me to death. Or hang me! Is that what you want, mother? For me to be hanged?”

Gaia would’ve rolled her eyes of she had any. “Jason, I need a spy, and you've already shown your face to the greeks. I am still very angry at you.”

He fell silent. Maybe she had a point. But Jason and being roman? That just wouldn't work. She’d see. 

Jason sighed in defeat. “...I’m not getting that stupid tattoo.”


	2. jasons got a girlfriend (in his dreams)

Jason ended up getting that stupid tattoo, and worst of all it was in front of everyone. He even winced in front of the whole camp. He, Jason Grace, son of Gaia, winced from a tattoo. The girl giving him the tattoo seemed impressed that he only winced. The girl was very pretty, she had a long, black braid running down her back, dark obsidian eyes, and a nice tan. If Jason was interested in a girlfriend, he’d be going after her. He was only here to be a spy though, not fall in love with the hot leader.

“Most people are a lot more verbal about it,” The girl said and Jason shrugged. Stay civilized, DON’T KILL HER!, Jason kept repeating in his head. It would be so easy to kill her too, her guard was done and everything. Jason took a deep breath and forced a smile. It had been a while since he’d done that.

“My mom had a no tolerance for any reaction to pain,” Jason said, which wasn’t false except it wasn’t about his better mom, Gaia, but his shitty mom, Beryl. It was not easy having to keep track of two moms, sometimes he got confused when people asked about his mom. Jason never knew which one they were talking about.

“Ah, I see. I’m Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter,” The girl- Reyna- said, and it sounded a little rehearsed. Damn, would it kill the Romans to have a little fun? Like a massacre, those are always fun. 

“Jason, son of Jupiter,” Jason said, instantly regretting saying his father. Most demigods don’t know their parent yet! Stupid, you’re gonna get your cover blown! Jason scolded himself, but Reyna just raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know your parent?” Reyna asked and Jason smiled.

“Monsters call me ‘son of Jupiter’, it was a wild guess,” Jason said jokingly, hoping it didn’t come across as bitter. Reyna chuckled and smiled.

“Makes sense. Anyways, welcome to Camp Jupiter,” Reyna said before grinning, “Jason.” And with that, Reyna walked off to deal with some important stuff. Jason couldn’t care less, but he smiled and waved as she walked off. All this smiling was starting to hurt his cheeks, and he thought he could walk around camp in peace when another girl walked up to him. Well, more like ran into him. What a moron, she needs to be looking where she was going. Jason would’ve punched her if this wasn’t Camp Jupiter. 

This girl was shorter, with cinnamon-colored curly hair, golden eyes, and dark skin. Cute, but not his type. “Oh my gods, are you okay? I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where-”

Jason put up his hand and smiled. WHY DO PEOPLE SMILE? IT HURTS SO MUCH! Jason internally screamed. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? You were going really fast,” Jason said, trying not sound as angry as he was. Jason was angry at the world as a whole, so small things always made him even more angry. He had to play it cool though, or else people would start to get suspicious. 

The small girl looked up at him and blushed. “U-Uh, yes… sorry! Again!”

Now Jason was just annoyed. Didn’t this stupid half-blood not know how to say anything else? “Look, it's fine, really,”

Jason started to walk away, and nearly screamed when the girl followed him. “Wait! My names Hazel, what about yours? Are you new?”

That made him stop and turn around. This was the girl that stopped mother almost a century ago? Jason had expected more. He held out his hand, figuring a friendship with her would make mother happy. “Im Jason. And yeah, I’m new.”

She shook his hand and smiled. “Hi, Jason. Im sure you’ll like it here,”

Jason let out a small laugh of irony. Yeah right, he already hated it. His face hurt from smiling, he just wanted to take a nap until his time here was over. Except, there was no time for naps. He also had to sleep in barracks which were cruel and unusual punishment. 

Jason also had to make everyone here trust him, gods know how long he’ll be here. Maybe he could become praetor, he had overheard some people talking about how since the last one left, Reyna hadn’t chosen anyone to fill the spot, maybe if he got close enough to her, he could get elected. Then, Gaia would be really happy, since he’d be the first to make decisions. He could even convince Reyna to make choices that would help his mom. Yes, that’s what he had to do. How could he get close to her?

“Hey, it’s Jason, right?” Jason nearly jumped out of his skin. Jason forced on a smile, despite the burning pain in his cheeks and turned around, it was the cute boy Jason saw earlier. He was tall, a little taller than Jason which was a shot to his ego, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. His name was Percy, Percy Jackson. He was apparently new, and a part of the Great Prophecy. Make friends with him, and that Hazel girl, Jason made a mental note to do so, and look for that Frank guy. Gaia said they’d be pretty important later, so those three were the ones he was supposed to befriend. Challenge accepted. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Jason. Percy was it?” Jason asked, trying not to let his smile falter. Percy nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Welcome to Camp Jupiter. It’s a little strange, but you get used to it. We have war games tonight, and those are always something to look forward. It’s always nice to shock the Romans with some good fighting on your first day,” Percy said, sounding like he was speaking from personal experience. Jason nodded, he was sure his team would win. Jason had been trained by monsters, giants, and even Gaia. No doubt he could beat some Roman ass, not to mention it’d help him learn how the Romans fought.

“Sounds fun, do you know where the barracks are?” Jason asked and Percy quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, go straight and then take a left. The sign says so,” Percy said, pointing to a sign. Funny thing was, Jason couldn’t read or write. Gaia didn’t think it was important, so it never happened. Maybe he could talk to Reyna about it, that’s how the would get closer. Yes, that was a good plan….

Jason couldn’t let Percy know his weakness, so he pretended not to notice the sign. “Oh, I didn’t see it.” The sign was right in front of him, making the lie hard to believe. Percy bought it anyways. He seemed to be very trusting, that would be easy to take advantage of.

Jason walked off to the barracks, which was also the way Reyna went coincidentally. Jason walked until he was sure Percy couldn’t hear him, and then he stopped. Well, he actually tapped on some guy’s shoulder, hoping he had seen where Reyna went.

However, as soon as the question left his mouth, there was a tap on his shoulder. “Looking for me?” Reyna asked.

Jason turned quickly, not bothering to hide his blush. “Uh, yeah… hi,” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Hi.”

How did she make saying ‘hi’ attractive? Damn. He was about to open his mouth again, but she beat him to talking. “What did you need?” YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR THE PRAETOR, STUPID! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME TO HAVE A CRUSH!, Jason thought, trying to keep from screaming out in frustration.

Jason's blush deepened, when he realized he hadn’t replied. He wasn't even acting, he didn't need to fake the shame he had at not knowing basic skills. “I, uh… Can we go somewhere more private? This is slightly embarrassing.” 

Reyna looked at him scrutinizingly. “...Fine.” She agreed. “We can go to my villa. I was on my way there anyways.” She continued walking, and Jason followed.

He tried thinking of something to say, but he couldn't find the right words. If he didn't despise the gods so much, he would've prayed to his biological father for flirting advice.

They arrived at the villa and he held the door open for Reyna, which made him feel kinda good. Hell yeah he was a gentleman. 

They sat at her kitchen counter and he ate a couple jelly beans while she made tea. “So, what's your embarrassing story?” She asked as she set one of the mugs in front of him. 

“...I can't read.” He mumbled. “Or write.”

She looked at him in surprise. “Really? How has nobody taught you?”

“My mother didn't think it was important.” He mumbled. 

“So why are you telling me this? Would you like me to enroll you in the public elementary school?” She seemed unimpressed. 

Well. That didn't go as planned, Jason was mortified at the mere thought of going to school. “Wh-What? No! I don't want to be around a bunch of stupid kids.” That sounded worse than being part of the legion.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Jason could tell Reyna’s patience was running thin, and he had to come up with an idea fast.

“Well… I was kind of hoping you would teach me…” Jason gave her as hopeful a smile as he could muster. Jason had smiled enough for a lifetime just today.

It must have sold the effect, because Reyna considered it. “Okay,” she decided. “I can see how it would be beneficial for you to have a peer teaching instead of a superior.”

His heart soared, then fell at her next sentence. “But I have a condition.” That was basically what his mother said before she sent him off to this hell-hole.

His eyes watched her cautiously. “Which is…?”

“You help me with paperwork. It will be good practice for your reading and help me greatly.”

Jason relaxed and nodded. “Alright. Can do, boss.”

Extra time with Reyna than planned? Sweet, Gaia would be happy with that and Jason would be too. 

~•~

Their first session of ‘help Jason not be a dumbass’ (his own personal choice of words), went… not as good as Jason hoped.

It turned out there was a lot more to this reading stuff than Jason initially thought. Like, there were letters? Obviously he knew what letters were. Kind of.

Reyna saw his blank expression and sighed. “What is your mother even like?”

He wasn't sure if she meant it as a general question or towards him, and he decided to not take the chance of looking stupid again. “She's, uh…” How would he even describe it? “...She’s very down to earth.”

He would be snickering at that one for a while.  
Reyna gave him a skeptical look. “...Right. Do you at least know your abcs?”

Jason grinned. “Hell yeah. Those are letters!” See, he knew what letters were. 

“And do you know all of them?”

“There’s more?” 

Reyna sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Three hours later, Jason was walking to the barracks, mumbling under his breath. “...h, i, j…k! l, n, m… no, wait, shit, m, n, o…”

He ignored the weird looks he got from the inferior demigods he had to share a room with. He knew the alphabet song now, he was basically a supergenius already. 

Maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reyna has a crush on him and shes gonna be CRUSHED when she knows the truth haha


	3. jason has to leave his kinda-but-not-really girlfriend

Jason really needed to stop being hopeful, it never went as planned. Camp Jupiter was awful. It too organized, and they focused on training way more than a camp with magical borders should. Not to mention not a single quest had been issued while he was here, so virtually no one left and monsters didn’t enter, yet here Jason was in the middle of his third training session today. His mother never made him train this much, only for an hour everyday. 

 

Lucky he had great stamina, or he probably would’ve died by now. Not to mention Percy actually had the day wrong and war games were next week. To make matter worse, Jason had extra sparing time because Reyna needed a partner and she deemed Jason fit enough for the job, not caring that he already trained for most of his day. 

 

Though, seeing Reyna was always nice. Jason had accepted his crush on the girl, as humiliating as it was. Jason just prayed his crush wouldn’t affect when he had to help Gaia. 

 

Jason was in the middle of pouring his frustrations like Reyna or the fact T was alive and well (yes, he was still thinking about that) when he heard someone call his name.

 

“JASON!” He turned to see Reyna storming into the training room, effectively scaring the shit out of everyone. Jason kept his calm, until he remembered he’d taken off his shirt during training. Jason went to grab his shirt, but Reyna was already in front of him.  _ Don’t embarrass yourself, don’t embarrass yourself, _ Jason repeated as he forced a smile.

 

“Yes, Reyna?” Jason asked, trying not to sound that annoyed. Reyna had just interrupted his training session and called everyone’s attention to him, which was actually infuriating.

 

“I need to speak with you. Now,” Reyna said, her voice sounding ice cold.  _ She can’t know? No way,  _ Jason panicked internally but tried to keep his smile. 

 

“Of course Reyna,” Jason said, hoping he didn’t sound sarcastic. He grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he walked to the door. His steps faltered when he realized Reyna wasn’t following him. He turned around to see Reyna just staring at him. Jason raised an eyebrow “Reyna? You coming or not?” Jason asked, and Reyna snapped out of her daze. She blushed slightly and nodded, quickly catching up to him. 

 

Jason winked at her when they got out of the training arena. “Enjoying the view?” Jason teased. For Jason, being a normal demigod was getting easier, he was getting better at reading social cues, smiling when he should and shouldn’t, basic social skills that Gaia never taught him. Jason was better at reading people during combat, not conversation, but he getting better at this normal teenager thing.

 

“Shut up!” Reyna yelled, hitting Jason’s arm. Jason smirked, then remembered Reyna didn’t seem to have good news and his smile fell. 

 

“What is so important?”Jason asked, and the atmosphere tensed.

 

“Well, there’s this important quest from Mars-”

 

“Wait, from Mars himself?” Jason couldn’t believe it, the gods  _ never _ got involved in demigod’s lives.

 

“Yes! Stop interrupting me! So, it’s a four person quest, yes I know most are three, but Mars requested four. The boy who it was issued to, Frank,” Jason and Frank had become better “friends” over the few days Jason had been here. Along with Percy and Hazel, they were giving him valuable information for his mom. “Choose you, Hazel, and Percy. You four are leaving right away, to Alaska. Apparently one Giant is guarding Thanatos,” Jason had to bite his lip to keep from cheering. He’d heard of the plan a few days ago, but he hadn’t heard it was successful. 

 

“So you and the other three will be leaving,” Reyna had to stop because her voice cracked. Was she really this sad to see him go? That means she’d be even more disappointed when she found out she was working for Gaia. Oh boy, this was just going to be one giant (no pun intended) heartbreak for her. Though, causing that kind of pain seemed fun, and Jason hadn’t had any fun since he got to this stupid camp.

 

Jason tried to look sad, not happy that he was leaving this stupid camp. Not happy he was getting to betray his “friends”. Not happy he was leaving Reyna… That one made him truly sad, not happy. Sure she was annoying at first (she was so  _ Roman _ ) but Jason had grown attached, she taught him how to read and write and she was his first crush, but he had to forget about all that. His mother went first before anyone else, including the really hot and really nice Praetor from Camp Jupiter. “Oh gods.” Jason wasn’t sure what else to say. 

 

“We’re going over to the hall where we’ll discuss this in more depth,” Reyna said, her voice cold again. “But it will mainly just be planning how you four plan to leave,” Reyna finished, sounding so small and defeated Jason’s heart hurt.

 

The walked in silence for a bit before Reyna spoke up, “Jason, promise me you won’t die. You’re such a good…” Reyna paused, making Jason grow more nervous with every passing millisecond. “I just really don’t want you to get hurt,” Reyna said quietly and Jason nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah, totally,” Jason said, swallowing the guilt that came with lying to Reyna. Jason hated this. Feeling so vulnerable. Reyna was affecting his emotions, his morals-which he didn’t actually have- and everything in between. _ Stupid girls, mother is going to pay for this when I get back. Sending me to this god awful camp where I felt  _ feelings  _ for this incredible girl _ , Jason thought bitterly. 

 

The two walked in silence to the hall, and didn’t look at each other during the entire meeting. It was too painful for Jason because he couldn’t acknowledge he was going to betray someone he truly cared about, and for Reyna because she just knew something awful was going to happen on this quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, things are going to happen. poor reyna and jason, about to have their hearts crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, this is an au features (and revolves around) our lord and saviour, jason grace.


End file.
